Usually, a polyethylene composition comprising at least two polyethylene fractions, which have been produced under different polymerization conditions resulting in different (weight average) molecular weights and molecular weight distributions for the fractions, is referred to as “multimodal”. The prefix “multi” relates to the number of different polymer fractions the composition is consisting of. Thus, for example, a composition consisting of two fractions only is called “bimodal”.
The form of the molecular weight distribution curve, i.e. the appearance of the graph of the polymer weight fraction as function of its molecular weight, of such a multimodal polyethylene will show two or more maxima or at least be distinctly broadened in comparison with the curves for the individual fractions.
For example, if a polymer is produced in a sequential multistage process, utilising reactors coupled in series and using different conditions in each reactor, the polymer fractions produced in the different reactors will each have their own molecular weight distribution and weight average molecular weight. When the molecular weight distribution curve of such a polymer is recorded, the individual curves from these fractions are superimposed into the molecular weight distribution curve for the total resulting polymer product, usually yielding a curve with two or more distinct maxima.
A number of processes designed to produce multimodal polyethylene are known in the art. Many of them involve cascaded reactors, such as slurry reactors and/or gas phase reactors. While many of them are able to produce materials having good mechanical properties combined with good processability and good homogeneity, there is still room to improve their process economy and stability.